Big time sister
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: When Katie Night finds herself in a world of heartache, will she be able to pull herself through?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story! I hope you like it! This chapter is just some James/Katie fluff. Enjoy:)**

Katie pov.

I open my eyes and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Then I sit up and turn my lamp on in my room, revealing my baby blue walls. I smile when I realize that it's Saturday, but I never get up at a different time. Always 5:15 everyday ,any day. I put on my slippers and go down the swirly slide into the living room. I make some toast and sit down on the couch. finally i put on icarly and just chill for a while.

-–-––-

James pov.

I wake up to a crash downstairs, glancing at the clock I see 6:26. I race downstairs and see Katie on the floor.

"Katie" I screech

She covers her ears a moans " James seriously, I fell off the couch and was to lazy to get up. I'm fine."

" um you, you sure?"

" Ya I'm fine."

" ok." I said and turned to walk away but she grabbed my hand.

" stay here."

"Um ok I will." I get in an awkward position with me on the orange couch and her on the edge, cuddling me.

Katie's pov

I was so happy cuddling my big brother and I was sleeping most of the day with him next to me. All I know is that Kendall went on a date with Jo, Logan went out for a date with Camille, and Carlos went to the pool. We both of course got up a couple of times, but other than that we both just slept. Me, because I was , well he just liked the chance to get some beauty sleep. As I drifted in an out of sleep I caught James humming cover girl and looking at me. Finally I was once again overtook by sleep and saw James smiling down on me.

"Thanks Jamie."

**hope you liked that! I'll try to update later today. It's summer vacation so I have alot of time on my hand. Review or pm me if you want to or to add somthing into the story. And I'll try to make it happen!**


	2. Fun with Carlos

Kendall's pov

"You did what!" I yelled at James

" I-I she was tired!"

" James now she will be up all night!"

" I volunteer to stay up with Katie!" Carlos said

" are you sure?" I said doubtfully

" I know you love your sleep." James says guiltily

" Of course, cause we can do each others hair, and watch movies, oh and tell secrets!" Carlos sqeaked

Every one started cracking up, all except for Carlos, who was pouting.

" c'mon guys seriously." Carlos complained

"Alright alright guys stop. We're sorry Carlos." I apologized

Every one was now smirking Including Carlos.

"Guys you should probably go to bed."

" Oh it is pretty late. Night Carlitos. Good Luck with Katie." Logan said as he went to his room."

Everyone else shared their goodnights and went up to bed and Carlos's headed up to Katie's room.

Katie's pov.

" Come in." I say to the knock on the door.

"Hey." Carlos said as he walked through the door

"Hey" I'm surprised he's here, especially since I heard the other guys go upstairs to bed already and Carlos loves his sleep.

" I thought since you would be up all night you might want some company."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I always enjoy sone time with Katie-Kat." We laugh at my favorite nickname.

"What do you want to do now?" Carlos asks me after we finish playing twister.

"Maybe we should," I yawn "play a board game."

" I think maybe its time for bed."

"Nooooooo Carlos" I put on my puppy dog eyes

"Come on its two a clock in the morning and your falling asleep."

"Fine." I climb into bed and snuggle with my favorite doll Kassie.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Katie-Kat?"

"Thanks for staying up with me."

"Your welcome. I had a great time."

"And Carlos?

"Yea?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"What song?"

" worldwide."

Oh wait a minuet before you tell me anything how was your day?

Cause' I been missin'

You by my side yeah.

At this second I let go of all my energy and fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Hiding

Logan's pov

I wait for Katie to come downstairs. Everyone else went back to Minnesota for a thing that Gaustavo and Kelly wanted them to do and it was decided I would stay here for a week with Katie. I have a special breakfast made for her and decide to call her down. Guessing that she is up because I know she always is up at 5:15 and its 5:45.

Katie's pov.

I hear someone calling my name then calling me again and I realize it's Logan. My head is pounding,I'm freezing, my throat is killing me, worst day ever.

I go downstairs and prepare for the worst,knowing Logan is the only one home.

"Katie I made you a special breakfast" Logan says

"Thanks Logie but I'm not hungry."

" Are you sure? Breakfast is always your favorite meal."

" I know but I'll get somthing later I'm going over Liam's house."

"Katie are you feeling ok?"

"Yea I'm fie." I lie

"Ok well come home if you don't feel well."

"Thanks Logan, I will."

I walk out the door and txt Liam.

**To:Li Li**

**From:Katie **

**Hey I'm on my way over**

I send the txt and went to Liam's apartment.

**From:Li Li**

**To:Katie **

**Kk I'll be waiting to see you beautiful :)**

I don't bother to txt back because I'm there. Before I even knock Liam's mom opens the door.

" Oh good morning Katie."

"Hi."

"Liam's in his room. You can go up if you want."

"Ok I will."

" Katie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh ok sweetie."

I go up to Liam's room and I knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Li."

"Hey love. You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." I say simply

"Sit." he points to a chair.

"Ok" I say as I sit

"Now what's wrong? Katie? Katie? Love wake up!"

**ok 3 chapters in one day! I'm going to start updating once a day but I will try to do twice a day when I can:) review or pm me with any ideas for the story and I will try to make 'em happen!**


	4. Authors note

sorry if you thought this was an update but forgot somthing very important **I don't own big time rush **I'll try to update again today to make it up to you guys.


	5. Admitting it

**Ok I hope this is making it up to you! I'm sorry about the authors note... I also don't own btr **

Katie's pov.

I moan as I wake up with a cold cloth on my head. I'm in my bed and as i open my eyes I look at the time 4:30 I also glance at a note from Logan.

To:kit-Kat

From:Logan

Katie please ring the bell when you wake up. Don't feel bad but you should have told me you were sick. Feel better

-Logan

I ring the bell and I hear Logan going upstairs. He rushes in my room.

"Katie you passed out at Liam's he's really worried about you. How do you feel now? "

"Umm,"

"The truth Katie."

" ok ok you got me. Im um cold,my head hurts,and my throat hurts."

"Is that everything.?"

"Yea."

"May I take your tempature?"

"Yea. " I open my mouth and wait for the thermometer to beep. Then it beep rapidly causing my head to throb.

" Logie make it st-st-stop.?" I'm still shell-shocked from the beeping when Logan starts

" Katie do you want to have Liam over or call him." Logan asks

" I'll txt him and he'll come over."

" Ok I'll get your phone." Logan leaves the room and comes back in one minuets with my phone.

"I charged it for you. Here catch."

" Thanks Logan I'm all set now."

" Ring the bell if you need me."

" I will Logie thanks."

**To: Liam **

**From: Katie **

**Hey. Sorry for passing out on you. i just woke up like 10 mins ago ;) I didn't forget you. Logan thinks that I have a bad flu :( anyways if you can come over that'd be awesome**

**-love Katie **

I hit the send button and seconds later my phone beeps.

" I need to set that on vibrate" I do that and look at the txt

**From:Liam **

**To:Katie **

**Love I was so worried about you I'm heading over now be there in about three minuets**

**Love you-Liam**

When Liam softly knocked on my door I rang the bell. He ran in

**"LOVE!"** he exclaimed and I covered my ears

"Sorry." He whispered as he ran to my bedside

" I was so worried about you! You shouldn't have come over if you were sick at all. You have the flu Katie. I promise I will stay by your side.I love you."

So many thoughts are running though my head and I know I'm only thirteen but someday I know I will be walking down the isle with him and say i do.

"I-I love you to"

**ok another chapter :) I also want to say if you have anything you would like me to put into the story then I will gladly do it-bigtimerushfangirl **

** you can pm me or review...**


	6. Orphan

**Ok there are some sad parts in this chapter. Im sorry about that. I'm very sorry to tell you I don't own btr**

Katie's pov.

We were kissing when a blocked number called and Liam hit the wrong button and answered it.

"Hello."  
"Yes this is him."  
"Sorry for what! Who is this!"  
"No. No it can't be! Please tell me your wrong. Ok yeah um I'll be in touch. Thank you for calling."  
Liam snapped his phone shut. He looked at me with so many mixed emotions. He started crying and ran out of room. I sat in my bed and waited for him to come back. He didn't. A few minuets later there was a soft knock at my door. I smiled.  
"Come in."  
"Hey." I sulked back under the covers when I saw it was Logan.  
"Hi Katie-Kat"  
"Did Liam leave."  
"Yes. Katie something happened to Liam's mom."  
"What! I-I-is she ok?" He paused a minuet before answering.  
"No." He looked at me with an expression that seemed to be staring at my soul.  
"Katie Liam's mom got into a car accident. A teenage girl hit the side of the Car on her was nothing they could do to help either of them."  
"So so they're d-dead."  
"I'm really sorry Katie, the paramedics lost both of them on the way to the hospital."  
"B-but Liam's mother was his only relative."  
" I know. He's now thought of as an orphan."  
"But he's only thirteen."  
"It's going to be hard, but I told Liam that he could live here."  
"Really!" My face brightened at this thought."Did the guys say yes?"  
Logan smiled at this. "Of course Katie, they want you happy, and they said get well soon."  
"Thanks Logie." Logan turned to leave  
"Logan," He looked back at me  
"Yes."  
"How long until he moves in?"  
"He staying here tonight and he's gonna collect some of his stuff and put it in his new room."  
"Which room is he going to be in?"  
"Well since you have the master and me and the guys share two of the guest rooms, he will sleep in the extra guest room."  
"Ok." I was super happy that he was moving in,but I was holding back tears from losing some one that was like the mother to me that I never had. My mother ran away when I was little and I don't remember her very well. I've learned that when I am thinking about her to never talk about it around the guys. Then they get all tense and it ruins the day. The only person that I can really talk to about that was Liam and his mom. I really shouldn't talk about that now since Liam lost his mom.  
I started coughing which forced me back into reality and Logan ran over and rubbed circles on my back until I finally settled down.  
"Katie I think it's high time you go to sleep."  
"Ok." I said because truthfully I was to tired to protest.  
As I got situated under the blankets I was thinking of Liam's mom. Now I cuddled under the covers and went to sleep.


	7. fight

**Ok new chapter time! This chapter is going to be the reason that I open my first poll! Review or p.m me if you want something added to the story! I support reviews from people who don't have accounts too so don't be shy! everyone should have a say! :)**

Logan's pov

I heard yelling coming from upstairs so I ran up to Katie's room. I knew she was feeling better but she still had a little fever and if she kept yelling like that she would lose her voice. Katie had been sick for the whole week and it was Friday. The guys would be home tomorrow. Just as I got upstairs I heard Liam yell "Well thank you for being so considerate!" He opened Katie's door and huffed through the hallway,slamming his room door. I went into Katie's room and saw her tearstained face.  
"What happened?" I asked  
"Liam hates me." She spoke so softly I could barley hear her.  
"Oh I'm sure he doesn't baby girl," I ran my fingers through her soft hair" deep down you really know he loves you."  
"He said he hated me."  
"Every relationship has its ups and downs."  
"This was different"  
" I know, every fight is different. It's always something new."  
"So what should I do?"  
"Well you should wait a while, you know he's mad if he said something like that so give it some time. Ok?" I said trying to brighten up a little for her sake.  
"Ok. Thanks Logie." I gave her some NyQuill and put her to bed. On my way downstairs i stopped by Liam's room.  
"May I come in?"  
"Yea."  
"What's going on Liam? Katie is so scared right now."  
"I don't want to talk about it, ok."  
"Ok, and Liam."  
"Yeah."  
"Katie really loves you."

**Ok this is a two part chapter. The next part is up to you! Should Liam and Katie make up,break up,or just be friends. To let me know answer my poll. Also if you want something else added to the story, pm me or leave me a review :) I'll make it happen.**


	8. Time to go home

**ok this is the first chapter on my computer instead of my ipad. its 10:15 here so i may not update again tonight... ok the poll didn't work out so I'm gonna ask you to leave a review even under no name to see what should happen...**

**1. Katie and Liam just stay friends **

**2. Katie and Liam make up (boyfriend and girlfriend again)**

** and Liam break up**

**ill give you guys about 12 hours and then ill write the chapter. it should be up at about 10 am. e.s.t. time so this is just some fluff ;)**

Kendal's pov.

"Come on James, if we miss this flight i swear i will break your lucky comb!" I threatened as i finished packing up my clothes.

"Well excuse me if some one wants good hair,for good head-shots for magazines. Which oh yeah our fans happen to put on their walls!"

"Hurry up Diamond, we need be there for Katie,remember?"

" Omg I forgot I'm coming!" James hurried out of the bathroom with perfect hair as usual and grabbed all his our bags and ran out to the limo, me and Carlos trailing behind.

we got on our plane and headed back home.

**ok I know short chapter but I couldn't bear to do another authors note so I added this out of nowhere... But I needed to get the word out on the vote thing spot say 1 for friends 2 for makeup 3 for breakup. ;) I'm gonna pass out on my couch now 'cause I'm so tiered with 7chapters in one day. Bye**


	9. Goodbye Katie Night

**Ok everyone that either took my poll or reviewed said Liam and Katie break up so this chapter is about Liam leaving. I sadly don't own btr...**

**I also owe some shout outs!**

**K-cat thank you! **

**ConverseQueen11 I'm glad you like it and I'm trying to post chapters ASAP!**

**Carlana I'm glad you like it so far!**

Liam's pov

This was the last straw! I gathered up my things and waited for nighttime, since it would be the easiest time to escape. Yes, I knew that every relationship had its ups and downs, but this time I was done. I grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

Katie I'm leaving so if your scared, don't worry you will never have to see me again. I thought we had something but I don't want to someone talking about their mother all the time who just ran away when my mother just died. You won't have to look for me because by the time you have read this I will be long gone..I'm going to my secret relatives place.

Goodbye Katie Night-Liam

I was so infuriated that I just decided to leave in broad daylight. Never to be seen again. I knew where I was going. I was going to my grandfather's house. I knew that I was an orphan,but I had one top secret relative. And he was the answer. I heard Logan go up to Katie's room so this was my chance. I grabbed my suitcase and got out of that apartment,leaving only the I got into the parking lot i whispered "Goodbye Katie Night.".

**Ok so now Liam is gone. The next chapter the guys are coming back home and what happens when they find the note? Plz rate and review,also if you want somthing added to the story leave me a review about it or pm me- big time rush fan girl ;)**


	10. No

**Ok so this is another chapter and I would like to thank everyone for over 150 views! So that's why this chapter is up so fast. Now this is going to make everyone cry, I don't own btr. And the guys are coming back in this chapter**.

_When I got to the parking lot i whispered "Goodbye Katie Night."_

Katie's pov.

Logan was sitting on my bed and I had the thermometer under my tongue. When it beeped Logan was smiling.  
"It finally broke!" Logan exclaimed  
"That's wonderful!"I said I had been feeling better too, I felt fine actually except for my throat. I had gained my voice back since yesterday when I had that fight with Liam. Liam.  
" Logan."  
"Yes Katie-Kat."  
"Can I go talk to Liam." I saw Logan hesitate to answer  
"Ok, but he may not want to talk to you."  
"I know." I said as I got out of bed and left my room for the first time in a week. When I got to Liam's door I paused and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I was getting worried so i opened the door and no one was there. I looked around the room in a panic for some sign of where he ran off to. I saw a note.

_Katie I'm leaving so if your scared, don't worry you will never have to see me again. I thought we had something but I don't want to someone talking about their mother all the time who just ran away when my mother just died. You won't have to look for me because by the time you have read this I will be long gone..I'm going to my secret relatives place.  
Goodbye Katie Night-Liam  
_  
So that was it? I'm never going to see him again. I felt like crying but I knew that he wasn't worth it. I let a few tears fall. I ran to Logan again.  
"Logan, help Liam's gone!"  
"Wait, what!"  
"He ran away to a secret relatives house."  
"How do you know where he went?"  
"He left a note, look." After he finished reading the note he gave me a big hug.  
"Baby girl, he didn't deserve you. I promise you will never have to see him again, ok?"  
"B-but he j-jus l-l-left like that."  
"I know and he will never be welcome here again."  
"Ok Logie." I smiled "Logie thank you."  
"Your welcome." After a few more minuets of talking he left. I started watching a pretty little liars marathon. After a while the guys came into my room.  
"Hey strangers! When did you get back!"  
"Just a minute ago Katie!" Carlos said "And you were the first one that we wanted to see!" Kendall continued. Then I got in a group hug with them. "I missed you!"

**ok so in the next chapter Katie's going to do somthithwart will change her life... Rate and review plz. Pm me with Any ideas (I'm runnin out) bye**


	11. Mom part one

**Ok I honestly think this chapter could have been written better but I wanted to get this up ASAP****! I don't own btr**

Kendall's pov.

"Kendall?" Katie asked a few months later

"Yes baby sister?"

"Do we know where mom went?"

"Katie don't worry about that."

"But I want to know!"

"Ok Katie sit down."

"Ok." She said as she sat down

"Now mom ran off. Ok. She ran off with another man."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Do we know where she went?"

"Well,"

"Tell me Kendall. Now!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a little kid! I have the right to know about my own mother!"

"Katie Marie Night, calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down!"

"That's it! You leave me no choice but to ground you!"

"Great! Thank you! Now I can stay in my room 24/7!"

"You know what! Your mother moved to grandmas house in Boston!"

"Thanks for being so nice by letting me down easy!"

"Your the one that wanted to know! Your the worst baby sister ever!"

Katie's pov.

I ran to my room,slammed the door and shut it. I cried into my pillow for a while. The guys kept knocking on my door. Kendall kept saying that he was sorry. I didn't care anymore. I wanted my mother. THAT'S IT! MY MOTHER! I COULD GO TO BOSTON AND LIVE WITH HER! I quickly grabbed my suitcase and packed up some of my things. The guys had stopped trying to talk me into leaving my room by now. I looked at the clock that said 8:19 p.m. I would leave a half hour after the guys went to bed. I had been saving for a car since I was 10. I had over 2,000 dollars. I was almost fourteen now. I'm going to start a new life with my mother. I would by a plane ticket and go to Boston. I got my phone out and texted my friend Tyler.

**_To: Tyler_**

**_From:Katie_**

**_Hey. I'm gonna be out of town for a while. If you can't reach me Don't worry. _**

**_Bye._**

He didn't text back. I shut all the lights in my room when I heard the guys go up to bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on Ken, she's gonna be pretty mad for a while." I heard James say

"Your right."

"She's probably asleep now anyway. It's pretty late." Logan pointed out

"Ok let's go to bed guys." Kendall said

Thirty minuets later I grabbed my suitcase and my 2,000 dollars and got into the Palm Woods parking lot. I quickly got into a taxi and speeded off to the airport.

**Ok I'm excited that I got this up! This is my longest chapter yet and it's a two parter. I know this is a cliff hanger but I'm working on the next part as you read this! I'm running out of ideas so if you could p.m me with some that would be great! ;)**


	12. Mom part two

**_Ok I'm going to thank conversequeen11 for letting me use her character Mark from her awesome story "save me!" Which you should really read and you should read her other stories to:) this is just a little recap from the last chapter. I don't own btr.. ;( _**

_To: Tyler_

_From:Katie_

_Hey. I'm gonna be out of town for a while. If you can't reach me Don't worry. _

_Bye._

_He didn't text back. I shut all the lights in my room when I heard the guys go up to bed. There was a knock at the door. _

_"Come on Ken, she's gonna be pretty mad for a while." I heard James say_

_"Your right." _

_"She's probably asleep now anyway. It's pretty late." Logan pointed out _

_"Ok let's go to bed guys." Kendall said_

_Thirty minuets later I grabbed my suitcase and my 2,000 dollars and got into the Palm Woods parking lot. I quickly got into a taxi and speeded off to the airport._

"So where are you flying to?" The taxi driver asked, trying to make conversation

"Minnesota." I lied "thank god this is a short ride" I thought to myself.

"Minnesota, huh that's a distance."

"Yea, I guess." I mumbled.

"Who are you going to see?"

"My grandma."

"Oh that's nice." He said. I was more than anxious to get out of here when we got to the airport. I gave him some money and ran into the airport.

"Don't look to anxious Katie." I thought.

I went and purchased my plane ticket after getting a few weird looks from some people. I was the first to board the plane in second class so I just sat back and relaxed. I decided to take a nap.

_"Now mom ran off. Ok. She ran off with another man."_

_"She did?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do we know where she went?"_

_"Well,"_

_"Tell me Kendall. Now!"_

_"Don't talk to me like that!"_

_"I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a little kid! I have the right to know about my own mother!"_

_"Katie Marie Night, calm down!"_

_"I don't want to calm down!"_

_ "That's it! You leave me no choice but to ground you!"_

_"Great! Thank you! Now I can stay in my room 24/7!"_

_"You know what! Your mother moved to grandmas house in Boston!" _

_"Thanks for being so nice by letting me down easy!"_

_"Your the one that wanted to know! Your the worst baby sister ever!"_

I woke up and saw a flight attendant looking at me with a worried look on her face. I had to play it cool.

"Miss, are you ok? You were yelling in your sleep for the last five minuets."

"Urm," I hesitate "I'm fine, just had a weird dream." I assured her.

"Oh ok. We will be landing in about ten minuets"

"Wonderful! Thank you!" I said in a cheery tone.

When I landed and got into Boston I knew exactly where I was going, my grandmothers house. When I got to the door I hesitated. I knocked. A man opened the door in a smile that I found very chilling.

"Hello little girl, may I help you?"

"Hi I'm, urm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a Jennifer Knight. Is she here?"

"Yes, I'm her fiancé Mark."

"May I see her?"

"Sure,come in."

"Jen someone is here to see you." Mark yelled. I sat on the couch and waited for her to come down. She was beautiful. I look like her too!

"Hi, this may be hard to believe, but I'm your daughter."

"Katlyn?"

"Um, I prefer Katie but yes." She ran over and hugged me.

"My baby girl! I'm so sorry I left! I won't do leave you ever again!"

"I know mom. It's ok."

"I love you!" My mom said

"I love you too!"

**Ok so I tried to make Mark creepy enough so Katie would be suspicious, but not scare her away. Yet. Plz p.m me if you have any ideas and I will add them. Plz review also! I'll update when I reach 15 more reviews :)**


	13. Another authors note

Ok this is an authors note. I don't know how many chapters this story has left:(

im going to make an ending buT I'm just out of ideas. Sorry-bigtimerushfangirl


	14. Chapter 13

"WHERE IS SHE!" I screamed again, sending her the 40th text.

Ng"I don't know Kenny, but we'll find her." Logan said rubbing my back.

Just then I get a text from Katie! I quickly read it.

To: Kendall

From: Katie

I admit I snapped. I'm ok but I'm in Boston. I left last night and now I'm with mom, and her fiancé mark. She wants you to move back with us! Sorry if I scared you, Katie

I couldn't believe that, she would just leave us. "Guys." Kendall said slowly and quietly.

"Yea?" They all asked together.

"I'm sorry. I quit."

"What do you mean?" They all said together again

"Katie found my mom, I'm moving to Boston." I said and was bombarded with questions.

"Nothing is changing my mind."

Hours later my luggage was on the plane and i was headed to Boston, with my four hockey playing best friends, who were coming to live with me.

To: Katie

From:Kendall

I love you and I'm coming to stay with you- Kendall


End file.
